In many applications in the electronics sector, for example in the construction of DC/DC converters, it becomes necessary to produce power transformers of limited thickness. These components present appreciable constructional difficulties since they are required to have very small dimensions, this being achieved with extremely costly structures which are complex to produce. A particular problem is represented by the mutual insulation between turns of the winding and between turns and ferromagnetic core. There are currently various constructional techniques for producing this type of component, based on the use of turns formed by copper conductive laminations suitably varnished to guarantee mutual insulation and insulation with respect to the ferromagnetic core. The application of insulating varnish is a lengthy and complex operation since appropriate insulation requires the application of many coats of varnish. Other techniques provide for the production of wire coils suitably encapsulated so as to be insulated from the ferromagnetic core.
It is also difficult, in ultra-flat transformers, to achieve high copper densities, that is to say a high quantity of copper for equal volume. The high density is necessary for transferring high power.
Examples of ultra-flat transformers obtained by various techniques are described in, amongst other documents, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,525, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,314, EP-B-O 435 461.
Problems similar to those of transformers arise in the production of inductive components for electronic circuits. In this case also, it becomes necessary in certain cases to produce low-profile or ultra-flat components.